gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Infernus
El Infernus es un automóvil deportivo de dos puertas que ha aparecido desde Grand Theft Auto III en adelante, exceptuando Grand Theft Auto Advance. Características El Infernus es un coche muy rápido y de poca altura, siendo unos de los vehículos más rápidos de la serie GTA. Grand Theft Auto III En Grand Theft Auto III tiene muy pocos detalles pero se aprecian características con formas redondeadas. Tiene muy buena velocidad, sin embargo, posee una aceleración notablemente más lenta comparado con otros deportivos como el Cheetah y el Banshee. A pesar de eso, es un excelente coche para saltos únicos, pero debido a su velocidad tiende a volcar por éstos saltos. Tiene una resistencia media en este GTA. Archivo:Infernus III.PNG|Un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto III. Archivo:Infernus_III_Detrás.jpg|Parte posterior de un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto III. Archivo:Infernus_marrón.png|El Infernus marrón metálico de la misión Grand Theft Auto. Infernus-GTAIII-AndroidIOS.jpg|Un Infernus en las versiones de Android y IOS. Infernus_versión_android_y_ios.jpg|Parte posterior del Infernus de las versiones de Android y IOS. BETA: Dyablo El Dyablo fue la Beta del Infernus en Grand Theft Auto III. Entre las diferencias con la versión final se encuentran las ventanas, que iban a ser más rectas, además de ser más detallado, Así como tendría el sonido del motor del idaho. También hubo una variante del vehículo. Dyablo III.JPG|Un Dyablo, la Beta del Infernus en Grand Theft Auto III. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City El Infernus de GTA: Vice City mantiene su rápida velocidad, pero el modelo es distinto. Estamos ante una versión anterior del deportivo visto en la Liberty City de 2001 (durante GTA III). Aquí posee una similitud con el Counthash de Grand Theft Auto. Presenta formas más angulosas y mayores faros. Así mismo, su suspensión parece más alta que la del modelo del Grand Theft Auto III. Es un deportivo de lujo, y, por tanto, escaso. Por eso este auto es el preferido de los ladrones que en ocasiones roban el auto del jugador. Como contrapartida a su gran velocidad, tiene una limitada resistencia a las colisiones, ademas de ser inestable a alta velocidad, por lo que se recomienda una conducción precisa. Archivo:Infernus VC.PNG|Un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Archivo:Infernus blanco VC.PNG|El Infernus blanco de Lance Vance en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Archivo:Infernus_VC_Detrás.jpg|Parte posterior de un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Infernusnorthpointmall.JPG|El Infernus que aparece en el North Point Mall en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. ArtworkInfernusVC.jpg|Artwork de un Infernus. Versión Beta En su BETA el Infernus es más distinto como la versión final. A diferencia del original, tenía dos luces traseras cuadradas, unas persianas por detrás, el alerón era recto en vez redondo y era casi detallado. Por ende recibía el nombre Inferno. El Infernus de Lance era el mismo salvo las llantas y el color más brilloso. Infernus3Beta.png|La versión Beta del Infernus. BetaInfernusLanceVC.jpg|Infernus Beta de Lance. Ubicaciones * Suele aparecer circulando por gran parte de Vice City, a excepción de zonas pobres. * Aparece dentro del North Point Mall, donde cumple una gran curiosidad, debido a que este es el único coche con alarma dentro del juego. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, conserva la típica suspensión deportiva, es más alto que la versión que le sucederá. Sus formas están en el término medio entre el Infernus de 1986 y el de 2001: carece de grandes ángulos, pero tampoco tiene esa forma redondeada tan aerodinámica. Por el modelo se asemeja al Coquette de GTA IV. Posee unos faros delanteros más pequeños que los de su antecesor y predecesor. Tiene doble tracción, lo cual le da un excelente agarre en las curvas, aunque tambien lo hace propenso a perder traccion (Especialmente en saltos). Puede ser modificado en TransFender aunque por defecto tiene Faros modificados, sus llantas siempre son tipo Access. Una vez desbloqueado el pizarrón de importación y exportación en Easter Basin, San Fierro se puede exportar este prestigioso y veloz vehículo por la gran suma de 76,000 dólares. Aparece en la misión Beat Down on B-Dup, siendo el auto que aparece de color dorado, donde Sweet se lleva a Big Bear a un centro de desintoxicación. Su velocidad punta esta cerca de los 240 Km/h, siendo el vehículo terrestre más rápido del juego, inclusive mas rápido que el Hotring Racer que posee 215 Km/h Curiosidades * Tiene motor adelante, algo no común en los vehículos fabricados por Pegassi, ya que todos los Infernus fabricados por Pegassi lo tienen ubicado atrás (Excepto el de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars que lo posee delante). Archivo:Infernus_SA.png|Un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Archivo:Infernus_SA_Detras.jpg|Parte posterior de un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Archivo:InfernusTuningSA.jpg|Un Infernus modificado en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Versión Beta Durante la fase Beta de GTA: San Andreas su frontal iba a ser más diferente como el Jester, las llantas iban a ser el modelo de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, y era bastante detallado teniendo un parecido al V8 Ghost de Liberty City Stories. Es visto en un cartel del Otto's Autos. Sus texturas siguen siendo las mismas de la versión actual sin algunos cambios. InfernusBetaSanAndreas.png|Beta del Infernus en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Archivo:Infernus_Beta.jpg|Otra Beta del Infernus en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. InfernusParteTraseraBetaSanAndreas.png|Vista posterior del Infernus BETA en GTA:SA Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Para Liberty City Stories su modelo es similar a Grand Theft Auto III, en casi todos los aspectos. Lo único que cambia son sus llantas y su brillo es bastante parecido al modelo BETA de GTA III. Archivo:Infernus_LCS.jpg|Un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Archivo:Infernus_LCS_detrás.jpg|Parte posterior de un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Ubicaciones * Se le puede encontrar circulando solo por las calles de Staunton Island y Shoreside Vale. * Aparece aparcado en el estacionamiento del Aeropuerto International Francis. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Para GTA: VCS es igual al modelo del Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, con la excepción de que es un poco más redondeado y el motor ya es el mismo que concuerda a su anterior entrega. La diferencia estriba en que en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City es tracción trasera (propulsión) y en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories es tracción a las 4 ruedas lo cual le brinda mayor respuesta y maniobrabilidad pero hace que tienda a perder agarre y salirse de control a altas velocidades (Aun con mayor intensidad que en Vice City). Reaparece el Infernus blanco de Lance Vance aparcado en su mansión. Este vehículo es solicitado en la tercera lista del depósito de incautaciones. Archivo:Infernus_VCS_.jpg|Un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Archivo:Inferns VCS detrás.PNG|Parte posterior de un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. InfernusLanceVanceVCS.png|El Infernus Blanco de Lance Vance en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Hay misiones donde implica el coche y todos vienen con colores únicos del juego. En Degradación moral hay dos estacionados frente a un Banshee en Starfish Island con colores rojo y gris, en Rodando en coche utilizamos uno indestructible color rojo único. Y en una carrera ilegal hay uno celeste y otro negro. InfernusGrisRojoVCS.png|Dos Infernus en la misión Degradación moral InfernusNegroVCS.png|Un Infernus negro único InfernusazulVCS.png|Un Infernus celeste único InfernusRojoREC-VCS.png|El Infernus rojo de la misión Rodando en coche Ubicaciones *En la Mansión de Lance Vance. *Circulando por Starfish Island. Grand Theft Auto IV & Episodes From Liberty City En Grand Theft Auto IV aparece por primera vez en el último tráiler, "Good Lord, What are you doing?", y luego en un screenshot, en donde se dice su nombre. Es fabricado por Pegassi. Es muy parecido al modelo de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, y tiene varias partes redondeadas, al igual que el de Grand Theft Auto III, conserva su gran velocidad, su aceleración promedio, y su motor en la parte central, posee las salidas del caño de escape en el medio, dividida en cinco tubos, que le da un aspecto más deportivo. Su pintura tiene la peculiaridad de siempre ser de un tono perlado, en tonos extravagantes como naranja, morado y un rojo muy brillante y otros no tanto como azul cielo, verde y negro. Algunos tienen un alerón en la parte de atrás. Hay una versión especial en color negro que es blindada pero que solo está disponible instalando el parche específico (solo disponible en GTA Chinatown Wars). Su motor es un V12 de 6.5 litros acoplado a una caja de 6 velocidades, acelera de 0 a 100 km/h en 3 segundos, llegando hasta los 346 km/h. Infernus Amarillohd1080p.png|Un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto IV. Parte Atrásinfernushd1080p.png|Parte posterior de un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto IV. Parte trasera del Infernus.png|Motor del Infernus. Infernus-GTAIV.png|Infernus sin alerón en Grand Theft Auto IV. Infernus-GTAIV-atrás.png|Parte trasera del Infernus sin alerón en Grand Theft Auto IV. Infernus_GTAIV.jpg|El Infernus de Bernie Crane en GTA IV. Partedelantehd1080pinfernus.png|El Infernus dorado requerido por Stevie en GTA IV Dónde encontrarlo 200px|thumb|Diseño del Infernus. En la entrega original se obtiene al finalizar las misiones de Bernie Crane, él llama diciéndole a Niko que su novio (un rico político de Liberty City) le regala un auto en agradecimiento por los favores que les hace Niko, (Nota: si lo recoges o no esto no afectará en la historia, si no lo recoges será muy común encontrarte con uno). También puede obtenerse en las carreras ilegales de Brucie. En ocasiones, en estas carreras habrá corredores que usen un Infernus, será tan sencillo como antes de iniciar la carrera disparar al conductor. La carrera se suspenderá, pero en ese momento hay vía libre para robarlo. Otra opción es la de no entregárselo a Stevie en los encargos de robos de coches, simplemente hay que guardarlo en el garaje del piso franco de Bohan, o pasar con ese coche cerca, si pasas por ahí, habrá varios Infernus estacionados de distintos colores cerca de nuestro piso franco (incluso algunos pueden venir con o sin alerón), estaciona el Infernus dorado en el parking reservado del piso franco, luego roba el Infernus que más te guste y estacionalo junto al Infernus dorado, luego entrega el Infernus de Stevie y listo, luego de eso si vas al piso franco verás al Infernus que robaste y podrás usarlo cuando quieras. Este auto a diferencia de los demás, es difícil conseguirlo incluso cuando se conduce uno, en Bohan en ocasiones cerca del Burger Shot (Cerca del departamento de Elizabeta) se encuentran muchos Infernus estacionados, pero sólo cuando se conduce uno. En el garaje de Stevie, el que Stevie busca vale $33.000 y después de la lista, uno normal vale $10.000. Su valor normal es de $100.000. En The Ballad of Gay Tony se hace más fácil encontrarlo por las calles, principalmente cuando se gestiona el Maisonette 9 los Miércoles y los Sábados, aunque también aparece mas seguido en Algonquin. En The Lost and Damned, es un coche muy difícil de encontrar, sólo aparece en la misión secundaria Knowing Me, Knowing You, se podrá obtener fracasando la misma o esperando encontrar otro por las calles luego de haberlo conducido. Es considerado el mejor deportivo de los tres juegos. En TLAD se puede conseguir en una de las misiones de Stubbs, en ella pide colocar un micrófono en el auto de un político, este auto es un Infernus, cuando se termina la misión Johnny puede robar el auto. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars En Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars el Infernus sigue pareciéndose al de GTA IV, obviamente sus prestaciones técnicas son las mismas que en juegos anteriores. Se puede conseguir en las tiendas de vehículos y por las calles de la ciudad, sobre todo por Algonquin. La única diferencia es que nunca tendrá un alerón en la parte posterior y, además, tendrá el motor delante y no detrás, como en GTA IV y GTA V. En la versión para DS los faros delanteros son diferentes. Archivo:Papercraft Infernus CW.jpg|Papercraft del Infernus de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Infernus CW.png|Un Infernus (PSP). Infernus-GTACW-3D.jpg|El Infernus de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars en su versión 3D. Infernus-GTACW-atrás_3D.jpg|Parte trasera del Infernus de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars en su versión 3D. Grand Theft Auto V En esta entrega, tiene un modelo exactamente igual que en Grand Theft Auto IV y sus expansiones, lo único que cambian son las llantas y el tablero del auto físicamente, mientras que la estabilidad y rendimiento, aumentó considerablemente a excepción de su manejo dificultoso debido a su peso. Conserva su motor V12, pero al modificarlo en Los Santos Customs, se puede mejorar. Puede venir con una franja en el lateral, y al igual que en Grand Theft Auto IV puede ser visto con alerón y sin el. En Grand Theft Auto Online tanto en modo historia este vehículo vale $440.000. InfernusGTAV.jpg|Un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto V. InfernusGTAV2.jpg|Infernus visto de atrás en Grand Theft Auto V. Infernus-GTAV-Sin_alerón.png|Un Infernus sin alerón en Grand Theft Auto V. Infernus-GTAV-sin_alerón_atrás.png|Parte trasera del Infernus sin alerón. InfernusTuningV.jpg|Infernus modificado en Grand Theft Auto V. InfernusPuertasAbierasGTAV.jpg|El Infernus con sus puertas abiertas. Infernus-GTAV-Motor.png|Motor del Infernus. Archivo:InfernusInteriorGTAV.jpg|Interior del Infernus. Infernus_Ice_Kid_GTA_V.jpg|Un Infernus con llantas Ice Kid que emula el modelo del 2008. Modified-Infernus-LSC-GTA-V.jpg|Infernus con modificaciones que aparece fuera de Los Santos Customs. InfernusCustomized-GTAV.png|Otro Infernus con modificaciones que aparece fuera de Los Santos Customs. Infernus-GTAO-NPCModified-Purple.png|Otro Infernus con modificaciones que aparece fuera de Los Santos Customs. Ubicaciones Solo se puede encontrar en el modo historia circulando por Rockford Hills y Vinewood Hills cerca de la casa de Michael. Puede ser comprado en el sitio web Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. Grand Theft Auto Online Infernus Classic En la Actualización Cunning Stunts: Circuito especial hay una variante clásica del Infernus basado en una mezcla entre los diseños de Grand Theft Auto III y Grand Theft Auto: Vice City con algunos detalles. InfernusClassic-GTAO-front.png|Parte frontal InfernusClassic-GTAO-atras.png|Vista trasera Curiosidades * El Infernus de Grand Theft Auto IV es el primer vehículo con puertas tipo tijera. * Otra curiosidad relacionada es que, aunque sean puertas tijeras (se abren hacia arriba), Niko hará el gesto de abrir una puerta normal y corriente (hacia fuera). En GTA V esto fue corregido. * Antes de que GTA: CW saliera a la venta, Amazon ofreció un pequeño regalo en caso de reservar el juego en su página: Un código para obtener un Infernus blindado al desbloquearse el vendedor de coches (4% del progreso del juego). Su valor es de $ 1.000. * En el Infernus de GTA IV y GTA V, las luces traseras de retroceso y giro parecen conformar una "Poké Ball", puede que sea un Guiño de Rockstar a Nintendo y Game Freak, los creadores de Pokémon. * En toda la Saga, solo existen 2 Infernus color dorado: El de Big Bear y el que te pide Stevie. * En Grand Theft Auto IV el Infernus al igual que el Turismo que te pide Stevie, también es color dorado y puede venir con tobera o con rejilla. Tal vez esto pueda ser un guiño a GTA: SA, debido a que allí el Infernus, y el Turismo son los coches más rápidos del juego y quisieron ponerlos del mismo color. * Este vehículo en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City tiene exactamente el mismo sonido de motor que el Stinger de Grand Theft Auto III. * En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, a pesar de tener motor trasero le sale fuego por adelante. Esto pasa la mayoría de vehículos con motor trasero. * En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, ostenta el sonido del Cheetah en Grand Theft Auto III, VC, SA y LCS. * En Liberty City el Infernus parece un auto de carreras y en VC tiene un modelo muy futurista, siendo el de SA el más parecido al del Tercer Universo. * Al final de las misiones de Bernie Crane el te regala un Infernus que puede ser anaranjado o amarillo y con o sin alerón, si quieres obtener el infernus del color que quieres, asegúrate de guardar los progresos y cuando recibas la llamada de Bernie para tener el auto, ve a recogerlo y si no es el Infernus con el color que querías o no tiene el alerón, sigue reiniciando la partida para que te llame de nuevo y esperes un resultado diferente, ya que en la mayoría de los casos funciona. * Tiene mucha semejanza con el Counthash, vehículo de Grand Theft Auto. * En la misión Reunión de coches de gangsters, King Courtney dice Dyablo Infernus por lo cual es Diablo Stallion. Es uno de los errores que no corrigieron durante la versión final del juego. * En la versión para PC de GTA III, se puede notar que el Infernus en realidad es color negro con tonos de otro color, mientras que en las demás versiones tendrán solo los colores vivos (azul, azul oscuro, celeste, rojo, etc.) * El nombre de este vehículo hace referencia a Roger Tiegs, conocido como Infernus, un cantante metalero. * En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas se ha demostrado que no se puede abrir la parte de atrás del auto. * El Infernus de GTA: LCS es muy parecido al de la portada del GTA: VCS a diferencia de los alerones. * El Infernus de GTA IV no posee maletero, ni siquiera en la parte frontal (Al tener el motor en configuración central-trasera). * En GTA III, se puede encontrar en una misión estacionado en color naranja metálico esto pasa también con el Cheetah y el Stinger. * En Grand Theft Auto V el Infernus tiene Matricula pero en Grand Theft Auto IV no. *En Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned hay una misión en la que debes colocar un micrófono en el Infernus de Bryce Dawkins para descubrir su relación homosexual con Bernie Crane. *El Infernus original de 2008 llevaba unos rines llamados "Ice Kid" los cuales aparecen en GTA V y pueden comprarse en Los Santos Customs, para darle el aspecto original al Infernus de 2008. *En Grand Theft Auto III, hay un bug que solo sucede cuando se aparca este vehículo en particular en las escaleras del helipuerto del aeroparque de Shoreside Vale, en el que las ruedas del Infernus empiezan a acelerar sin conductor dentro y, posteriormente, el auto sale disparado dependiendo de la potencia que haya acumulado. de:Infernus en:Infernus fi:Infernus fr:Infernus pl:Infernus pt:Infernus Categoría:Vehículos deportivos Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto V Categoría:Depósito de incautaciones Categoría:Garaje Love Media Categoría:Sunshine Autos Categoría:Garaje de requeridos de Shoreside Vale Categoría:Pizarrón de importación y exportación Categoría:Contenido exclusivo de PS4, PC y Xbox One